Friends and Woes
by kairiXsorasXluv
Summary: Kairi is a goth and Sora is a rich kid. Could they become more than friends? Can Sora figure out Kairi's secret about how she became goth? Read to find out!
1. Chapter 1

-1 HI!! I'm creating a new story because no one reviews. I may have had one or two but that's not enough to keep writing the story. Well, I had one of my readers, and a fellow story creator tell me I had…some..…problems with my story. So……Here's the new story!!!(gothic Kairi included)

**Disclaimer:** I do not own any KH or FF characters.

Chapter One First Impressions……

It was a beautiful day on Destiny Island. The birds were singing, the sun was shining, and people were laughing, but the only thing out of place was a red headed girl. She had on all black and was sitting in the hot sun. The girl had on a black beanie with a gray skull placed on the side of the hat. She also had on baggy black jeans with tons of chains, a plain black hoodie, boots that had spikes on the sides, and lots of black eyeliner, lipstick, and her nails were painted black.

She smirked when a boy about…..seven or eight walked over to her to retrieve a ball him and another boy had lost. The little kid stopped about ten feet away when the little blue ball landed at the goth girl's feet.

"C-can I have my ball b-back miss?" the boy asked, shaking. The goth just smirked, but frowned again before she was caught.

"What's stopping ya kid?" she asked quietly. The boy just kept on shaking in fear. The girl sighed and rolled her eyes, but reluctantly threw the ball to the kid. The child smiled happily and thanked the girl, but she just ignored him and went back to being alone.

"God Kairi, you're such an ass sometimes," a silver haired boy stated. The girl, now known as Kairi, looked up at the boy and scowled.

"Bite me," Kairi said softly. Riku sat down and huffed.

"I don't know why I hang out with you," he said, glaring at the gothic teen. Kairi glared back, but she didn't return an insult.

"I don't know why you hang out with me either," Kairi said, still glaring at Riku.

The sun started to set, and everyone began packing up and leaving for home, all except two teens having a childish staring contest. Kairi was about to blink, but Riku blinked before her. She sighed and stood up off of the sandy ground. Riku did the same, but he cleaned all the sand off of his clothes before heading home. Both teens were silent as they walked down the street.

The sun had set and it was dark out, except for the street lamps that were strategically placed around the neighborhood. The sidewalks were clear of people, and houses were quiet, with lights turned off and everyone in bed. Kairi and Riku said goodbye to each other, as they lived on different streets. Kairi walked down the street, but something caught her attention. It was a necklace. The chain looked pretty small, but it held a giant crown charm.

"What a necklace. I don't think anybody could lose something this big, could they?" Kairi asked nobody in particular.

Somewhere on the other side of the neighborhood……..

"Where is it? WHERE THE HELL IS IT!!!???" a boy that had gravity defying brown hair, yelled.

"I don't know, okay? I know you had it when we were at the beach, but I think you might have lost it walking home," another boy that looked exactly like the brunette said casually. The brunette sighed and plopped down onto the big bed he was sitting on.

"I can't believe I lost my prized possession," the brunette sighed. The blonde boy sat down on the bed and also sighed.

"Mom's going to freak when she finds out," the blonde stated. The brunette sat up and took a deep breath.

"That's what I'm afraid of, Roxas," the brunette teen shuddered at the thought.

"Sora, school starts tomorrow, and I wanna start fresh at this new school. There's supposed to be lots of girls there!" Roxas said, excitedly. Sora flinched, and fell backwards onto the bed, groaning into the pillow beside of his head.

'_I hate new schools. I lose all of my friends from my original school,' _Sora thought.

"I love new schools!" Roxas yelled excitedly. Sora rolled his eyes and removed the pillow from his face.

"Atleast somebody does," Sora mumbled. Roxas sighed loudly and walked out of the room.

Kairi's House. 1:47 a.m.

"Damn," Kairi mumbled as she looked at her computer. There was a giant IM screen up and had a lot of threats on it. Kairi rolled her eyes and sat down on the chair that was placed in front of the black desk. She read the first IM that was on the screen and started at it in shock. It was from Riku.

It read…

Sorry Kai, but I'm not hangin' with you anymore. You're always so damn gloomy and it's killin' my rep! I know it may upset you……if you can still feel anything that is. See ya!!

Riku

Kairi sighed and deleted every IM she'd been sent. She turned off her computer and got ready to go to bed but something had caught her attention, again. It was that necklace she had found on the sidewalk. Kairi walked over to the side table that held that giant necklace. Something told her to just pick it up and put it on.

She did just that.

Kairi felt a great sense of peace wash over her, but she blocked the emotion and crawled into bed.

Next Day. Monday, 5:30 a.m.

Beep. Beep. Beep. Click.

Kairi groaned and looked at the alarm clock sitting on her black night stand. It was 5:31 in the morning. Kairi sighed and rolled out of bed. She walked into the bathroom and took a quick shower. After taking her shower, Kairi walked over to her closet, only in a towel, she pulled out a black hoodie with a skeleton kitten on the side, a black long sleeved shirt, a pair of plain black combat boots, and a pair of baggy black jeans.

"I loath school. I have no clue why I have to go. It's the same every year," Kairi complained to herself as she got dressed and walked downstairs. It was empty, as usual. Her mom was always out, and her father had left them when Kairi was Twelve. Kairi walked over to the fridge and pulled out a black full throttle and headed out the door. She locked the big two story house up and headed off to school.

School Hallway. 6:00 a.m.

"I don't know why we have lockers. We never need them. We're always carrying our stuff in our backpack," complained Roxas. Sora rolled his eyes and headed to his locker that was on his class list.

"We need them to hold other things like other books that aren't needed and stuff that needs to stay at school and isn't necessary to carry around," Sora explained the simple locker's use. Roxas stared at Sora with awe. The twins had never been to a school that had lockers, so Sora's explanation was really surprising.

"I don't know how you figured that out. AND I'M THE SMART ONE!!!" Roxas yelled. Sora chuckled and shut his locker. He looked at Roxas and smiled.

"It's not that hard to figure out. I just looked around at everyone," Sora said as he picked up his backpack and walked to his first period class.

Somewhere on the other side of the school….

Kairi walked through the doors of Destiny Island High and sighed when she noticed all of the glares that people shot her. She walked over to the bulletin board and looked for her class list. When she found it, she quickly rushed to her locker and opened it. All of the books she needed were already in the locker, so she didn't need to worry about trying to carry all of her books from her classes.

Kairi looked at her list and took out the books she needed for her first four classes. She hastily pulled out the books and stuffed them into her black and white backpack. When she had everything she needed, she closed the locker and went to her first class. Kairi groaned when she saw that she had science first.

"Damn! This is such a lame class!' Kairi complained silently, as she walked into the room. Someone walked in behind Kairi and cleared their throat.

"If this class is lame, why did you ask to be placed in here?" asked the science teacher. Kairi winced on the inside and turned around with a blank expression on her face. She looked at the teacher and studied her. She was in her mid-fifties and had many wrinkles on her face, her hair was gray with black-ish roots, and she had a very angry look on her face. Kairi looked around the room and then into the evil teacher's eyes.

"I didn't, and I don't have to explain myself to you," Kairi said, walking to an empty seat in the back. She quickly pulled out her ipod and shoved the headphones into her ears. It may have been ten minutes before she felt someone sit down next to her and try to talk to her. Kairi opened one eye slightly and saw that a boy with spiky brunette hair was looking at her chest. Kairi scowled and pulled the headphones out of her ears.

"I don't like people looking at my body like I'm some whore," Kairi said, deathly quiet. The boy looked up from where he was looking and put his hands up quickly in defense when he thought about what she had said.

"NO!! I wasn't looking at your body! I was looking at the necklace you're wearing," the boy said quickly. Kairi raised a brow and crossed her arms.

"I'm not wearing a necklace," se said matter-of-factly. The boy rolled his eyes and pointed to the crown charmed necklace hanging around her neck. Kairi looked down and flushed slightly from embarrassment. There around her neck was the necklace she had found last night.

"Hmm, I guess I am," Kairi said quietly. The boy chuckled and looked back at the necklace.

"Name's Sora, and that's my necklace you're wearing," Sora stated. Kairi rolled her eyes and leaned back against the chair.

"How do I know you don't just want the necklace?" Kairi asked. Sora thought for a second and grinned.

"Check the back of the crown," Sora said smartly. Kairi did as told. When she looked at the back her eyes widened. There on the back of the crown charm was Sora's name. Kairi looked up at Sora then removed the necklace.

"Here," Kairi said, as she handed the necklace to Sora. Sora took the necklace and put it around his neck. He smiled quickly, but the smile faded when he noticed he was talking to a goth. A _goth!_ Talking!!

"I thought goths didn't talk to ordinary people," Sora stated. Kairi looked at him for a second then turned to face the front of the room, with a blush staining her cheeks.

'He's right! I let my guard down! Damn, I'm getting sloppy,' Kairi thought. Sora looked around and then looked back at Kairi. Then something dawned on Sora. He didn't ask her for her name, but she probably wouldn't talk to him because she's a goth. Sora took a deep breath and then turned to face Kairi.

"I don't mean to be rude but I didn't--"

"Kairi!! Hey Kairi!!"

Cliffie!!! Okay, I wanna know how well this chapter was!!!! PLEASE REVIEW!!!!! I'll accept flames but please, not too harsh. If I get atleast 10 reviews, I'll put the next chapter up. So, PLEASE REVIEW!!!!!

I'll put the first five reviewers in the story!!

REVIEW PPL!!!!! REVIEW!!!!

kairisoraslove


	2. Chapter 2

-1HEY PEOPLE!!!!!! Sorry I haven't added many chapters lately. I've been REALLY sick! I'm banned from the computer when I get sick. Parental excuses suck…Well, I really want to thank the person that reviewed

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any KH or FF characters. I wish I did though.

Chapter Two. Deadly Friends.

"Kairi!! Hey Kairi!!" yelled a boy Kairi absolutely despised. The boy had silver hair, aquamarine eyes, and a nice body. (**A.N:** I am not a Riku fan girl.) Did you guess yet? It's Riku, just like the authoress said. Kairi glared holes through his head and he glared back. Kairi was getting fed up with the childish game and turned around.

"Feh!" she said quietly. Sora looked at Kairi then Riku. He didn't know what was happening and didn't push into it. Riku looked at Sora and gave a smirk.

"So you already have another victim for the gloomy as hell club?" Riku joked. Kairi looked absolutely pissed. She quickly stood up and punched Riku in the gut. Riku fell to the floor and held his stomach tightly. Kairi gave an evil smirk and headed to the teachers desk. Sora's eyes fallowed Kairi's every move.

"Hey, Ms. Push Over. I need to go to the principal's office," Kairi said softly. The teacher looked up from her papers and stared at Kairi. Kairi sighed and rolled her eyes.

"And why is that Miss Hiratasuka?" the teacher asked bitterly. Kairi pointed to the fallen Riku and laughed inwardly when the teacher about screamed her head off. Kairi didn't pay any attention to what the teacher was yelling and thought about the spiky haired brunette.

'I don't know why, but I think he's different from other people,' Kairi thought, looking up at the brunette with her eyes hidden beneath the hood of her black hoodie. She snapped out of her stupor when the teacher poked her in the back with a referral. Kairi quickly grabbed the pink and yellow paper and walked to the office. The room started to erupt in whispers and giggles when Kairi exited the room. Sora looked at Riku with hatred and stood up.

Sora quickly ran to the teacher's desk and put his hands on the desk. The teacher looked up at the boy and smiled brightly. Sora ran a hand through his untamable chocolate locks.

"Umm…Mrs. Miyamoto?" Sora asked for the teacher's attention. Mrs. Miyamoto just kept on smiling. Sora shivered inwardly at the crazy looking teacher.

"Yes Mr. Yamoto?" Mrs. Miyamoto asked. She looked half dead to Sora when she blinked slowly.

" May I walk the girl to the office?" Sora asked, looking at the door occasionally. The old teacher looked at Sora shocked and everyone stopped talking. Sora made a face that looked like he was about to jump out of his skin when he realized what that sentence sounded like.

"I m-mean……So I can keep an eye on her," Sora added quickly. Mrs. Miyamoto thought for a second and gave a quick nod. Sora smiled and grabbed the pass that Mrs. Miyamoto gave him. He walked out of the classroom quickly and shut the door behind him.

"Perfect!" Sora said happily. He looked around the hall to try and spot, unknown to him, Kairi. After looking around once or twice, he finally spotted her walking out of the bathroom. Sora ran over to her before she disappeared. He stopped and tried to catch his breath, while Kairi just stood there, staring at the back of his head. She snapped out of her daze when the boy, Sora, stood up straight and yawned.

Kairi tried not to blush when she noticed how his shirt pressed against his well toned chest. Sora chuckled but sighed and leaned against the wall. Kairi rolled her eyes and started to head outside until Sora grabbed her by the shoulder and turned her around.

"And where do you think you're going?" he asked. Kairi stared at Sora like he was crazy, but he just stood there with his arms crossed.

"Are you SERIOUS!?" she yelled, enraged. Sora tried not to burst out laughing. Kairi punched him in the jaw and ran outside. Sora recovered quickly and ran after her. He caught up with her quickly because of his athletic legs. He wrapped his arms around her arms and above her chest, but below of her collar bone.

Kairi tried to wiggle free from his grip, but failed miserably, as he tightened his grip when she got close to escaping. Sora loosened his grip when he knew she wouldn't escape. Kairi pulled away and turned to look at Sora. He sighed and his hands fell to his sides. Kairi cocked an eyebrow and crossed her arms.

"What is it you want from me?" Kairi asked quietly. Sora rolled his eyes and pulled out the pass from his pocket.

"I'm walking you to the principal's office," Sora said. He smiled and put the pass back into his pocket. Kairi smirked and grabbed the referral. Sora grabbed her arm and pulled her to the door with the words 'Principal Akimoto' on the window. Kairi huffed and stepped up to the secretary's desk.

"Hi Larxene," Kairi said, waving slightly. The blonde looked up from the computer she was currently playing solitare on and smiled brightly at the dark clothed girl standing in front of her.

"Hey Kairi. What did you do this time?" Larxene asked, as she set her chin on her hands the were sitting on the desk. Kairi blew a piece of hair out of her eyes and crossed her arms. Larxene looked interested in what Kairi had to say, Sora noticed. He looked at the door behind the secretary's desk and gulped. The principal's office. He had been there many times in his old school.

"I punched Riku in the gut," Kairi said as if it were nothing. Larxene snorted and went back to her computer.

"I don't think that's a good reason to send you to the office. He's such a bastard!" the blonde said angrily. Kairi nodded her approval and sat down in her chair. Sora was surprised that a staff member would use language that close to the principal. He quickly shook it off and sat down next to Kairi. Kairi sighed and hit the back of her head against the wall. Larxene looked at Kairi and laughed.

"Might wanna take it easy Kairi. Don't want another incident like last time," Larxene said laughing. Kairi instantly and kept her head pressed against the wall.

_flashback _

_It was a…gloomy day at….What's this? A girl wearing black was being dragged up to the office. The teacher she was being dragged by was tall, he had silver hair and a dark tan., and his clothes consisted of a long-sleeved button up, a sweater vest, and black dress slacks. The teacher looked pissed as hell. _

_The door to the office swung open and nearly caused an earthquake. The blonde secretary, sitting at the desk, jumped out of her seat at the sudden actions. She looked up at the angry teacher and sighed. Another student that caused a bunch of trouble. She took notice of the goth stuck in the teacher's death grip._

"_LARXENE!!!! THIS STUDENT HAS PUSHED IT TOO FAR THIS TIME!!!" the teacher yelled. Larxene rolled her eyes and stood up. _

"_Really Saix. Take it easy. You nearly killed the last student that caused trouble," Larxene said. Saix pushed Kairi into a chair next to him and stomped out of the room. Larxene looked at Kairi and felt pity for her. She looked like she had been through enough in life._

"_Hey, what did you do to make him mad?" Larxene asked. Kairi looked up at her and frowned. _

"_And you are?" Kairi spat. Larxene chuckled and sat next to her._

"_Larxene. You?" _

"…_.Kairi."_

"_Nice to meet you Kairi," Larxene said happily. Kairi shivered at the cheerfulness radiating off of the blonde._

"_I didn't do anything," Kairi said quietly. Larxene looked at Kairi, a little confused. She quickly got what Kairi said and smiled._

"_Well, why did he drag you up here? Saix only does that when someone _does_ something," Larxene informed. Kairi gave a slight laugh and looked up at Larxene._

"_All the teachers have it out for me. I don't know why, but they just have pure hate in their eyes when they see me," Kairi told Larxene, sadly. Larxene sighed and put her hand on Kairi's shoulder. She used her other hand to pull Kairi's hood down._

"_If it makes you feel better……I don't hate you. I think we could be friends," Larxene said. Kairi started pounding the back of her head against the wall. A few minutes of pounding her head, it started to bleed and Larxene panicked when Kairi collapsed on the floor. She bounced off of the floor and next to her desk, quickly calling out the code for emergencies((can't remember what the code is)). She called 911 when the school suddenly erupted in panic. _

"_Larxene!! What is….going…….on…," the principal trailed off, looking at Kairi's still form. Larxene looked up at him and started to cry._

"_Axel!!! Sh-she was h-hitting her h-head off the wall a-and it s-started to bleed," Larxene stuttered. Axel walked over to her and hugged her tightly._

"_Don't worry. She'll be fine," he encouraged. Larxene relaxed a little and sighed._

_end flashback_

Kairi shivered and touched the back of her head. Sora took note of this and questions started running through his mind. Kairi pulled her ipod out of her pocket and shoved the headphones into her ears. She looked at Sora out of the corner of her eye.

'Maybe I should share with him,' Kairi thought. She sighed and turned towards Sora. She took one of the speakers out of her ear and handed it to Sora.

"Here," she said, holding the little speaker out to him. Sora looked down at it and back up to Kairi, shocked. Kairi rolled her eyes and huffed.

"If you don't want it, just say so!" Kairi said, irritated. Sora shook his head and quickly took the offered headphone. He smiled ,but it went unnoticed, as Kairi had already turned back around and had her eyes closed. Sora sighed and decided to listen to the music playing. He chuckled when he took notice that the song was 'Saturday' by FOB. Kairi looked at Sora through a small open slit in her eyes and smiled a genuine smile.

xxxx

A half Hour Later…

xxxx

Axel walked out of his office and smiled at the scene before him. Kairi, the quiet, misunderstood goth, leaning her head on Sora, the new kid's, shoulder. Both of the unsuspecting teens were being watched by, not only him, but by his secretary and fiancé, Larxene. Axel walked over to Larxene quietly, and wrapped his arms around her small frame. Larxene giggled and leaned back against Axel's muscular chest.

"I can't believe Kairi is finally letting someone into her life. And the new kid no doubt!" Larxene said in quiet happiness. Axel nodded against Larxene's shoulder and kissed her cheek. Larxene gave a small laugh and kissed Axel. Axel deepened the kiss, causing Larxene to give a slight moan. Axel pulled Larxene into his office and did…other things.

Kairi woke up to find that she was laying her head on something warm. She smiled and opened her eyes to see what was causing her this great ease. Kairi looked up to see she was laying her head on Sora's shoulder. She jumped out of her seat about five feet and landed on the floor, causing Sora to shoot up also. He looked around to find Kairi sitting on the floor with her hands helping to hold her up.

"W-what the hell?!!" Kairi yelled, in surprise. Sora stared at Kairi and chuckled half heartidly. Sora stood up and held a hand out for Kairi to take. Kairi batted the hand away and scrambled to stand up. She dusted herself off and looked around the room.

"Where is…" Kairi started, but was interrupted when someone called out Axel. Kairi's eyes widened and she backed up towards the door. Sora had a green-ish tint to his face and he also headed to the door.

"T-think we should come back later?" Sora asked. Kairi just nodded and ran out the door with Sora close behind. They stopped running when they reached the fountain in front of the school. Kairi sat on a bench beside of the ten foot tall fountain. She layed down and let her foot hang off the side of the bench. Sora sat down on the bright green grass and stretched. He looked up at the cloudless light blue sky and sighed.

Story of my life

Searching for the right

But it keeps avoiding me

Sorrow in my soul

Cause it seems that wrong

Really loves my company

Sora sat up quickly and looked at Kairi. He was startled by the way her voice sounded so beautiful. Kairi sounded like an angel when she sang. Sora had to admit, not out loud either, that he had picked a good person to crush on.

He's more than a man

And this is more than love

The reason that the sky is blue

The clouds are rolling in

Because I'm gone again

And to him I just can't be true

And I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I am happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

Sora was listening very closely to the dark angel singing in front of him. He knew she knew he was sitting there, but why did she sing this song? 'Unfaithful' is not the best song to sing in public, or to a friend. He didn't want her to stop, so he just stayed quiet.

I don't want to do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't want to hurt him anymore

I don't want to take away his life

I don't want to be…

A murderer

I feel it in the air

As I'm doing my hair

Preparing for another date

A kiss upon my cheek

As he reluctantly

Asks if I'm gonna be out late

I say I wont be long

Just hanging with the girls

A lie I didn't have to tell

Because we both know

Where I'm about to go

And we know it very well.

Sora sighed and put his head into his hand as he watched Kairi sing her song. She was amazing! He wanted to just run up to her and tell her how wonderful she was, but that was out of the question. Sora layed down in the grass and just let the music take him away.

Cause I know that he knows I'm unfaithful

And it kills him inside

To know that I'm happy with some other guy

I can see him dying

I don't want to do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

Every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't want to hurt him anymore

I don't want to take away his life

I don't want tot be…

A murderer

Our love, his trust

I might as well take a gun and put it to his head

Get it over with

I don't want to do this

Anymore

Whoa

Anymore (anymore)

I don't want to do this anymore

I don't want to be the reason why

And every time I walk out the door

I see him die a little more inside

I don't want to hurt him anymore

I don't want to take away his life

I don't want to be…

A murderer (a murderer)

No, no, no, no

Yeah, yeah, yeah

Sora sat there, stunned, as he heard her finish the sad song. Kairi sighed and rolled off of the bench. She stood up and about fell backwards. She gave her forehead a loud smack as she groaned.

"I cant believe I just sang that in front of you!!" Kairi yelled. Sora sat there confused. He thought that she was singing it to him, not just singing. He sighed and rolled his eyes.

**Of course she wouldn't be talking to you, idiot!!**

'Shut up!! Who asked you!!" Sora yelled at his conscience.

**Well, let's see……SHE DOESN'T KNOW YOU!! Why would she sing to you if she doesn't know you?**

'I don't know….Maybe she likes me!!'

**WHAT THE FUCK!!!!!??? SHE'S A GOTH!!!!! SHE DOESN'T LIKE ANYONE!!!!!!! DUMBASS!!!!!**

'Oh….Yeah, I forgot about that.'

**Dear God how did I get stuck with YOU!!!?? You're a moron and I'm…..I'm the SMART one!!!**

'JUST SHUT THE HELL UP AND GO AWAY!!!!!!' Sora yelled to his conscience.

Kairi was kneeling in front of Sora with a curious look on her face. She poked his nose to try and get him back to reality, but that failed. She didn't even want to try the other idea she had, but if Sora didn't come through soon, she would have to resort to _that_ idea. Kairi sighed and stared at the sky for awhile, thinking things through.

'Okay, I like him!! God, I've stooped that low. Well, I should give him a shot. Maybe I could get to know him better and we could……WHAT THE HELL!!!!??? What am I thinking!!?? I have to keep my goth rep!! But…I really could use a guy in my life,' Kairi sighed as she looked at Sora again. Her eyes trailed down from his closed eyes, to his lips. Kairi gulped and had a pink tinge cross her cheeks. She leaned forward, but kept her gaze on Sora's lips.

**God you're such an ass!! Wait….WHAT THE HELL!!?? She's-She's kissing you!!!**

'WHAT!!??' Sora yelled in surprise. He decided to end the argument later and headed back into reality. When Sora opened his eyes, he was face-to-face with Kairi. She _was _kissing him!!! He sighed and kissed back. Kairi pulled away quickly and landed on her ass. She looked up at Sora with a dark red face.

"Umm….I….Er…DAMN IT!!!!" Kairi yelled in frustration. Sora chuckled and gave Kairi a quick kiss before he stood up. Kairi blushed even more and adverted her gaze to the lush green grass. Sora walked over to Kairi and offered her his hand. Kairi took it gladly and was pulled up gently. After she was pulled up, Kairi was pulled into a fierce hug.

"Sora?" Kairi asked. Soar let go of Kairi and looked into her violet depths.

"Yeah?" Sora also asked. Kairi smile and kissed him. When she was satisfied, she pulled away and bit her lip.

"Thanks for my first kiss," Kairi replied softly. Sora stopped and stared at Kairi.

"You-your first k-kiss!?" Sora asked shocked. Kairi nodded and started walking away. Sora had to think of something. And quick!!

**GET HER ASS BACK HERE AND GIVE HER A REAL FIRST KISS!!!!!!! NOW!!!!!!!!**

Sora nodded and grabbed Kairi's arm and pulled her back to him. Sora spun her around and gave her a breathtaking kiss. Kairi, caught by surprise, didn't know how to act until her mind entered her body. She kissed back and was stunned that Sora knew how to trap a girl. She sighed and wrapped her arms around his neck, while he wrapped his arms around his waist. Both of the flustered teens pulled away to catch their breath.

"Wow…"Kairi said breathlessly. Sora nodded and laid his forehead against hers.

"We don't even know each other and we're already kissing," Sora joked. Kairi smiled and pulled away after awhile. Sora gave Kairi his goofy grin and started to walk down the sidewalk together. The bell to end class rang and teens poured out of the school. Sora and Kairi looked at each other simultaneously and rushed into the school to get their stuff. They were headed to their homeroom until Riku stepped in front of them.

"And where do you think you're going? You still need to pay for crime," Riku said matter-of-factly. Kairi yawned and tried to push past Riku, but he grabbed her arm and spun her around to face him. Kairi pushed on Riku's arm to make him let go, but to no avail. Kairi huffed and glared at him.

"What's my punishment?" Kairi asked, sarcastically. Riku didn't hear a word she said, as he was staring at her lips. Sora noticed this and started growling.

"What do we have here my dear? Your taken? By who? No one likes you. Unless….." Riku looked over at Sora and noticed his slightly swollen lips. Riku smirked and wrapped one of his arms around Kairi's waist.

"I think you owe me an apology, new guy. Kairi's my girl if you haven't noticed," Riku stated. Kairi looked at Riku with pure hatred and bit his upper arm. Riku yelped in pain and let go of Kairi. Kairi and Sora made a run for the science room and was surprised when they saw Axel, Larxene, and Mrs. Miyamoto standing there.

"Damn," Kairi muttered. Sora chuckled and pulled Kairi over to the older people. Kairi struggled to get away, but she still failed, and she was NOT going to bite his arm. She growled under her breath and complained about 'guys' and 'strong grips'. Sora rolled his eyes and let go of Kairi's arms when they were in front of the staff. Axel crossed his arms and tapped his foot impatiently.

"Where did you two disappear to? You were supposed to stay in the office," Axel stated. Kairi was trying to keep from laughing, as was Sora.

"We didn't want to stick around for the ending of your performance," Kairi said hushed. Axel and Larxene turned many shades of red. Sora busted out laughing and instantly fell on the floor. Axel cleared his throat to try and cool down his flaming face.

"Ah….Yes. Well, you know better than to go off by yourselves. You missed all of your classes," Axel said. Larxene looked at Kairi and sighed. She knew of Kairi's past and felt bad that there was nothing she could have done.

"Can we go now? I need to get home before my sister kills me," Kairi said. Everyone except Sora flinched when she said that. Everyone knew of Namine's jail time a few years ago when she killed her teacher.

"YES!!!" everyone in the room, except Sora, yelled. Kairi nodded and walked up to her section of the table she sits at. She grabbed her backpack and walked back up to the front. Sora had his things ready and off they went.

xxxx

Oblivion Neighborhood

xxxx

"Thanks for walking me home, Sora," Kairi said. Sora nodded as they walked down the street. When they reached Kairi's house, her eyes nearly popped out of her head.

"WHAT THE HELL!!??"

XXXX

HAH!! CLIFFIE!! I hope you enjoy: CHAPTER TWO of Friends and Woes. REVIEW PPLZ!!! I NEED FEEDBACK BADLY!!!! Oh, please don't favorite or alert UNLESS you review!! Not reviewing and you favorite the story is my BIGGEST PET PEEVE EVER!!!!!!!!!! NO FAVORITING OR ALERTING UNLESS YOU REVIEW!!!!!!!!!

kairisoraslove


	3. Chapter 3

-1YAY!!! HI PPLZ!!!! IM IN A REALLY _REALLY_ GOOD MOOD TODAY!!!!! I got plenty of reviews, and its only the THIRD chappie!! I LOVE ALL OF MY REVIEWERS!!!!!!! -hugs reviews till their bones crack- Well, I'm not going to spoil anything thing, but I will warn you……Not gonna be a happy chappie. TO THE STORY!!!!

**Disclaimer: **I do not own KH or yada yada yada……BUT I WILL SOME DAY!!!! MWUHAHAHAHAHA!!!!!

XXXXXXX

"WHAT THE HELL!!??" yelled Kairi as she stared at her house. There was a giant tent covering the entire building. She looked around and saw her sister Namine standing next to her boyfriend, Cloud.

Namine is Kairi's older sister. She is a foot taller that Kairi, has dark blue eyes that cause guys to fall for her, thin pale lips, a long thin face, shoulder length pale blonde hair, and a skinny body that makes her look fragile. She wears dresses that reach about mid-thigh and high heeled hell shoes, as Kairi called them. The make-up she wore was way too dark and the stuff was plastered on her face. Namine also always had an angry look on her face.

Kairi sighed and stared back at the house. She stared at the men that were trying to pull the huge red and white cover over the giant two story house. Kairi was looking at the house and she completely forgot Sora was standing beside of her. Sora wrapped one of his arms around Kairi's shoulders and felt her stiffen, but she relaxed in a matter of second. Kairi turned her head and smiled up at the spiky headed teen.

"What are we gonna do nowbig _sis?_" Kairi snapped. Namine looked over at Kairi with a death glare. Kairi just returned the glare. Sora sighed and remembered that he had to get home.

"_We_ aren't going to do anything. Cloud is letting me stay at his house, but you're not!!!" Namine yelled. Kairi rolled her eyes and crossed her arms. She looked at Cloud, but he just had an angry look on his face.

"So what am I going to do?!" Kairi yelled, outraged. Someone beside her cleared their throat, and she blushed. Kairi spun around, coming face-to-face with a crimson colored Sora. She smiled, but it was just a small, sappy love smile. Sora grinned and grabbed Kairi's hand. He pulled her in the direction of his house, but Kairi was still trying to get free from his grasp.

'When will she learn?' Sora thought, shaking his head. Kairi had given up more than half of the way there. They entered Sora's neighborhood after five blocks. Kairi stared in awe as she looked at all of the multi-storied houses. Many of the buildings were mansions, with big yards, and very beautiful architecture. Sora stopped suddenly and turned to face Kairi.

"We're here. I hope you like it," Sora said as he gave Kairi a quick peck on the lips. Kairi blushed and looked up at the giant eggshell white, four story, mansion. Sora chuckled at the look on Kairi's face, which quickly brought her out of her daze. She gave a small glare towards Sora's direction and crossed her arms.

"It can't be that bad. Can it?" asked Sora. Kairi looked up at Sora and kissed his cheek.

"Nope. I hope I don't cause any trouble," Kairi said softly. Sora looked at Kairi and kissed her temple. She looked up and noticed his encouraging smile. She gave a small smile and grabbed his hand, linking their fingers.

"Thanks. You're a good friend," Kairi said, shocked at herself for using the f-word. Sora looked at Kairi with the same amount of shock. He had a huge smile on his face as he pulled Kairi up to his house. Sora opened the door and was attacked by a girl with braided blonde hair, dark tan, and bright green eyes. The sudden attack caused Sora to fall, and since his and Kairi's hand s were linked together, caused both of the to fall on their asses.

"SORA!!" yelled the blonde. Sora looked up through blurry eyes to see that a girl was standing over him. He yelped and hit his head on the ground.

"Rikku…..How many times do I have to tell you………..I'M NOT GOING OUT WITH YOU!!!!!!!" yelled a pissed Sora. Rikku looked at Sora confused. She giggled seconds later, helping Sora up.

"Remember? You said we were when I called last….Friday!!" Rikku said happily. Sora rolled his eyes and took a step back from Rikku. Something left his hand and he looked down. Kairi was sitting on the porch with her knees up to her chest, and her hands wrapped around her legs. Rikku finally took notice of Kairi and smiled.

"This your friend?" Rikku asked happily. Sora looked at Rikku and rolled his eyes. He looked back down at Kairi and smiled.

"Coming?" Sora asked, holding out his hand. Kairi batted it away and pulled her knees closer. Sora pulled his hand back and stared at Kairi, hurt. Kairi just glared up at him.

"Take your…..whore and go. I don't want to see you anymore. I'm going to go," Kairi said as she stood up and left. Rikku glared at Kairi's retreating back and gave a strong 'humph'. Sora turned around swiftly and glared one hell of a death glare at Rikku. Rikku didn't notice this though, as she was still staring at Kairi's disappearing form.

"RIKKU!!! GO HOME!!!!! GET THE HELL AWAY FROM ME!!!!!!! ANYTHING!!!!!!!!!" Sora yelled at Rikku. Rikku glanced at Sora and frowned.

"But Sora!! I just wanted to stand here with-"

"I…AM….NOT…YOUR….**BOYFRIEND!!!!!!!**" Sora screamed. Rikku looked at Sora with watery eyes, but nodded as she walked away. Sora sighed and walked into his house.

XXXX

Aerith's Tattoo Parlor. Monday, 5:17 p.m.

XXXX

"Hello?" called Kairi from the doorway. A brunette woman, about twenty four, looked up from her work and looked at the goth. The woman smiled brightly and finished her work before walking over to Kairi.

"Hey. Everything alright? Haven't seen you here since your dad left," the woman said. Kairi sighed and looked down at the floor.

"Well, how about a lip ring and a place to stay. And maybe some clean clothes," the woman suggested. Kairi looked up and nodded. The woman nodded also and walked over to her work station. She patted the seat and walked off to clean her working area and tool.

"Thanks Aerith," Kairi said quietly. Aerith looked up at Kairi and gave a slight nod. Kairi walked over to the chair she was supposed to sit in and took a seat.

"Want it left, right, or middle?" asked Aerith. Kairi pondered this for a moment before making her decision.

"Left," Kairi replied. Aerith nodded and got to work. The lip piercing part wasn't the worst part of it. The part of waiting for your lip to heal was the worst. Kairi dug her nails into the arm rests and poked eight little holes into them. Aerith sighed and cleaned her tools.

"I thought you gave up your old habits, Kairi," Aerith said. Kairi snarled and pinched her eyes closed.

"I didn't think it would hurt this God damn much!!" Kairi snapped. Aerith laughed and walked over to Kairi. She cleaned up the wound and chuckled when Kairi winced at the sting.

"The room in the attic should be clean. I have some clothes that won't fit in the boxes up there. Feel free to take 'em!" Aerith said, cheerfully. Kairi nodded as she walked upstairs. As she walked up the stairs, she felt a sudden pain in her chest. Kairi hit the wall and started to roll down the stairs.

Her world went black.

XXXX

Kairi's mind.

XXXX

'Where am I?' Kairi asked herself.

"**You're floating in your mind and soul," **said a quiet, familiar voice. Kairi looked around, but saw no one around.

"But _why _am I here?" Kairi asked. The voice chuckled and everything around Kairi, turned a bright gray.

"**You are here because your mind and soul are fighting. You seem to be having problems in reality," **the voice stated. Kairi sighed and nodded slowly.

"Yes. My mind and soul could be fighting for the fact that I actually have a crush on someone. I know it's supposed to be impossible in my situation…but I really, _really_ like him!" Kairi stated. Kairi felt the voice smile softly towards her and she smiled back.

"**You are very brave Kairi. I raised you well," **the voice informed. Kairi froze and knew the voice instantly. It was her real mother's voice. She felt something warm and wet run down her cheeks. Her hand went up automatically and touched the wetness. She looked at her hand and more and more hot wetness stung her cheeks. Kairi wiped at the tears she had cried and smiled. That was the first time she'd cried in awhile.

"I guess I never paid attention to what my heart said," Kairi said happily. She suddenly felt dizzy and fell into darkness. She fell and fell until her body hit something soft. Her eyes fluttered open as she looked up, but closed her eyes quickly as lights blinded her. People were crowded around her as her eyes started to focus. She instantly noticed someone with brunette hair and smiled inwardly. Kairi frowned when she saw it wasn't who she wanted it to be.

"Where the hell am I?" Kairi asked. She winced when a pain hit her head full force. She put her hand on her head and noticed it was wrapped in something. She sighed as she realized that she had had a heart attack. A young male doctor walked up to Kairi's side and looked at her chart. He smiled and put her chart back on her bed.

"Hello Kairi. I'm Dr. Saji. I'll be your doctor and if you have any problems, just tell me or a nurse that's in here," Dr. Saji said. Kairi nodded and stared at the wall. Dr. Saji talked to Aerith and left when he was done. Aerith walked over to Kairi's side and smiled softly. She placed a small pale hand on Kairi's face. Kairi smiled but pulled her head away after a few minutes.

"Life sucks, Aerith," Kairi said bluntly. Aerith frowned and let her hand fall to her side. She smiled and started walking to the door. She stopped and looked over her shoulder.

"I can't stay but I'll have your room ready for tomorrow. 'Kay kid?" Aerith said. Kairi looked at Aerith and gave a half nod. Aerith gave a nod in response and walked out of the room. Kairi huffed and looked out of the huge window her room had. She licked her lips and noticed a small bump on it. She lifted her hand up to her mouth and felt the lip ring she had gotten. Kairi huffed again and sat up slowly.

"What to do…"Kairi said slowly, looking around. Her eyes fell upon a little black rectangle, and she reached for it. She pointed the remote at the t.v. and started to flip through some channels. She stopped when she reached the station she was looking for.

Adult swim!

Kairi laid back down and happily looked at the t.v. She was even happier when her favorite show, InuYasha, came on. After about an hour of watching different shows, Kairi turned off the t.v. and closed her eyes. Sleep finally claimed her as she laid on the bed.

XXXX

Tuesday, 12:21 p.m.

XXXX

Kairi growled angrily as she walked out of the hospital. She was mad at her 'colorful' wardrobe. She was wearing a dark red t-shirt with mickey mouse on it, white jean shorts, and a pair of nike sneakers. She sighed and walked beside of Aerith as they walked towards her Chevy truck. Aerith pressed the door key on her remote and the doors unlocked. Kairi hopped in the passenger side and crossed her arms.

"It's not that bad, Kairi," Aerith said, hopping into the black truck. Kairi rolled her eyes and stared out at the road they were on. It was just any normal city view. The truck gave an abrupt stop, which caused Kairi to fly forward. Her forehead hit the dash, but she didn't feel anything. She sat back in her seat and buckled up, not wanting a repeat performance.

Kairi looked out of the window and her eyes opened in fear, hate, and nervousness. In the car beside of their's, Riku sat, sitting at the wheel of his BMW. Kairi turned in her seat with wide eyes, staring out of the windshield.

'Please!! PLEASE!!!! Don't look over here!!!' Kairi screamed in her mind. She looked at the car from the corner of her eye and let out the breath she didn't know she was holding. Riku had already pulled off, and was heading in a different direction than her and Aerith were heading. They reached the tattoo building in fifteen minutes flat. Kairi opened the truck door and rushed inside, not bothering to shut the door. Aerith sighed and closed her door and Kairi's, heading inside.

"Gotta get upstairs!! Gotta get up the damn stairs!!!!!" Kairi yelled, frustrated, rushing up the loose steps. She flung open the door that led to her temporary room and jumped onto the bed placed in the corner. She grabed the pillow and flung it at the door. Aerith decided at that time to open the door which caused the pillow to hit her face. The pale white pillow slid slowly down Aerith's face, revealing a shocked face. Kairi couldn't help but laugh at that and burst out laughing, pointing a finger at Aerith.

"Well, while you're enjoying this…entertainment, I'll be entertaining _your _client," Aerith said, pulling the door shut. Kairi jumped from the bed to the door in a second, blocking it from moving any further. She stared up at Aerith with a curious face.

"What do you mean_ my_ client?!" Kairi shouted. Aerith laughed and bent down to be eye level with Kairi.

"Exactly what I said, _your_ client," Aerith said slowly. Kairi looked at Aerith like she was an escaped psycho. Kairi stood up and dusted off. She followed Aerith down the stairs, frozen afterwards, as she stared at a very familiar spiky headed brunette. Aerith waved a hand in front of Kairi's face, but she didn't snap out of it.

"WHAT ARE YOU DOING HERE YOU BASTARD!!!!???" Kairi yelled infuriated. Sora looked at Kairi and his eyes widened.

"ME?! WHAT ABOUT YOU!!??" he yelled back. Kairi glared at Sora and he glared back. She walked past him, brushing her arm against his. Sora grabbed her arm and spun her around quickly. Kairi, caught off guard by the sudden action, raised her hands up to stop from hitting whatever. She hit Sora's chest with a smack and she groaned in agony.

"You have got to be fucking kidding me!!!" Kairi screamed into Sora's shirt. Sora pulled Kairi against him by the waist and laid his head on hers. Kairi squirmed and bit Sora's chin. Sora jumped backwards, losing his balance and fell onto his ass. He glared up at Kairi and spit on the floor. Kairi went wide eyed and stormed over to Sora. She pulled Sora up and slapped him with a loud 'SMACK.'

"GET OUT!!!! I DON'T WANT TO SEE YOUR DAMN FACE ANYMORE!!!!!!" Kairi yelled with heated fury. Sora frowned and gently rested his hand on his very painfully stinging cheek.

"Fine. I don't want to see you anymore, either!!" Sora said, yelling the last word. Kairi pointed to the door and Sora stomped out of the building. Kairi leaned against the nearest wall and slid down, to sit on the floor. Kairi pulled her knees up to her chest and cried.

And cried.

And cried.

Until she fell asleep with a broken heart.

XXXX

I'M SO SORRY!!!! I know it was sad, but I had to do something!!! It was the best idea I could come up with!!! It's sad when people break up. Well, enough with this…..REVIEWS!!!! I REALLY WANT TO KNOW IF MY CHAPPIE WAS GOOD!!!!! I NNNNNEEEEEDDDDDDDD FEEDBACK!!!!!!

kairisoraslove


	4. Chapter 4

-1Giant sigh Okay…I know the story is going a little fast, but I think it has a great plot, considering that ppl are reviewing. I hope this chappie goes as planned!!! I want HAPPY FACES!!!! SEE!!! Lol!! Okay!! Here goes nothing….well…Er…You know what I mean..!!!!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own…..Kingdom…Hearts…. Okay that was REALLY hard to say!!! Or type. Whichever….

XXXX

Kairi sighed, hitting her head against the wall of her small apartment room. She stood up and walked over to the mirror. She looked at her reflection and exhaled loudly. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, her tank top was black with 'Greenday" on the front, a pair of black capris, and a pair of black and pink converses. She had spiked bracelets lining her wrists, a plain black choker, and her lip ring, decorated with a little black ball.

"WHY!!???" Kairi cried out in displeasure. Her clothes looked a goth poser, her hair made her look preppy, and Aerith hid her white make-up. Kairi pulled the black hair tie from her wine colored hair, letting it cascade down her back, leaving some sitting on her shoulders. She shuffled over to her desk and picked up her black and white backpack, slinging it over her shoulder. She walked downstairs and out of the little building. Kairi walked over to the truck.

"Well, this is great," Kairi mumbled under her breath. She walked back into the building and over Aerith. Aerith looked up from the magazine she was wearing and smiled at Kairi. Kairi held her hand out and moved it to silently tell Aerith to give her the keys. Aerith understood and pulled the keys out of her pocket. She handed them over to Kairi and went back to reading.

Kairi walked back out to the truck and unlocked the door. She threw her backpack in and hopped into the driver's seat, adjusting it to let her feet touch the pedals. She started the truck and headed off to school.

XXXX

Destiny Island High School. Wednesday , 6:13 a.m.

XXXX

Kairi walked into the school, getting winks from the guys and getting surprised looks from the girls. Kairi walked to her locker and sighed, dropping the backpack onto the tiled floor with a 'PLOP.' She grabbed the books she needed for class and walked into homeroom. Everyone in the room stopped talking, looking at Kairi, flabbergasted. Kairi gulped and walked quickly up to her table, sitting down and hiding her face into her arms.

"Kairi? Is that you?" a familiar voice said, soothingly. Kairi lifted her head from her arms and looked up to meet ocean blue eyes. She blushed a little and smiled. Every student in the room gasped. Kairi huffed and hit her head off of the table. Sora chuckled half heartedly and took his seat beside of Kairi.

"Shut up!" Kairi mumbled into her arms. Sora stopped laughing and smiled. He looked down at the angel in black and side. He touched his still stinging cheek from when she had slapped him.

It didn't hurt his cheek.

It hurt his heart.

He sighed and laid his head on his arms, waiting for the teacher to enter. The tardy bell rang and Mrs. Miyamoto still wasn't there. Come to think of it, none of the teachers were there. Sora looked around the room and tried to spot a teacher somewhere.

"Where the hell is the teacher!!??" yelled a blonde girl three rows down from Sora and Kairi.

"It's the teacher's day off. I don't know why we have to come to school on this day. We don't learn anything," Kairi said, loudly. This caused the students to gasp again. Riku was sitting in the front of the room and turned around to look at Kairi. He smirked when she looked at him. Kairi scowled and was now growling.

"She's cute, ya?" asked an orange haired teen. Riku looked over at the boy and nodded.

"She used to be the goth girl, Wakka," Riku said, sort of happy. Wakka looked at Riku and scooted away from him. Riku looked over to Wakka and pouted. Wakka laughed and punched Riku in the arm.

"Well, if you like her, go ask her out!" a spiky headed blonde said. The silver haired teen looked over to his right and had a grin on his face.

"You're right, Tidus! I should ask her out," Riku said happily. He stood up and walked up to the front of Kairi's table. He slammed his hands down, making Kairi jump a little. Kairi glanced up and scowled. Riku leaned in towards Kairi and tried to get Kairi to stop scowling, but it only caused her to start growling. Riku backed up and glanced at Sora.

"Move newbie!!!" Riku ordered, glaring at Sora. Sora glared and crossed his arms.

"Why should I? I think I should be able to sit next to _my_ girlfriend," Sora said flatly. Riku took a shaky step backwards and glared at the two.

"I THINK NOT!!!! I CALLED DIBS ON HER, AND I DESERVE HER!!!!! I'VE BEEN HER FRIEND BEFORE SHE WAS GOTH!!!!" Riku yelled, causing the students in the room to move away from the group. Sora glared at Riku and Kairi was standing up, fuming in anger.

SLAP!!

Riku fell on the floor and glared up at Kairi. Kairi had a blank expression on her face.

Everyone hid.

Sora was laughing, until Kairi turned around and slapped him. Sora looked at Kairi and frowned. He looked down sadly.

'She rejected me…' Sora though, depressed. Kairi glared at the two teens and screamed. She pointed to Riku and looked pissed as hell.

"You were NEVER MY FRIEND!!!! YOU ONLY HANG OUT WITH ME FOR YOUR DAMN REPUTATION!!!!!!! YOU TALKED BEHIND MY BACK AND MADE FUN OF ME!!" Kairi shrieked. She turned around and pointed the same finger at him. He gulped and backed away.

"AND YOU!!! I NEVER AGREED TO BE YOUR GIRLFRIEND!!!!!! I MAY _LIKE_ YOU, BUT I DON'T LIKE YOU ENOUGH TO GO OUT WITH YOU!! YOU HAD TO COME TO _THIS _SCHOOL!!! IT WOULD HAVE BEEN BETTER IF YOU HADN'T COME!!!!" Kairi had tears stream down her face as she yelled at Sora. She didn't _like_ him. She LOVED him. Her tears were seen by everyone and she hated it. She did the only thing she could do at this point.

She ran.

She didn't know where she was going, and didn't care. Her legs carried her to wherever they were going and her eyes just kept letting the hot tears run free. Kairi tripped over a tree root and cried harder. She could feel the blood gushing from the gash in her arm, and it hurt. It's the second kind of pain she'd been able to feel after meeting Sora.

"I'm glad I met him!! I'm sorry for yelling at him!!! I just want to see him happy…I've caused him nothing but pain!! I love him and I just….I just…." Kairi sat up and pulled her knees to her chest.

_I know there's something in the wake of your smile_

_I get a notion from the look in your eyes, yeah_

_You've built a love but that love falls apart_

_Your little piece of heaven turns to dark_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where your going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Kairi sat on top of the clock tower her stepmother worked at and sighed. She stared out at the setting sun and cried. She had hurt the best person in her life. He probably hated her now. She cried and sat her chin on her knees.

_Sometimes you wonder if this fight is worthwhile _

_The precious moments are all lost in the tide, yeah_

_They're swept away and nothing is what it seems_

_The feeling of belonging to your dreams_

Kairi looked around the fifty miles of city. There were no trees in the city, except for the trees lining the streets and the ones in the park. Her heart…Emotional heart was feeling sad, hurt, and very, very lonely. Kairi wiped at the tears that were falling, but failed to make them disappear.

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_And there are voices_

_That want to be heard _

_So much to mention_

_But you can't find the words_

_The scent of magic_

_The beauty that's been_

_When love was wilder than the wind_

_Listen to your heart_

_When he's calling for you_

_Listen to your heart_

_There's nothing else you can do_

_I don't know where you're going_

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

_Listen o your heart…mm…mmm_

_I don't know where your going _

_And I don't know why_

_But listen to your heart_

_Before you tell him goodbye_

Kairi felt the stone she was sitting on become heavier than before. She looked over and then back out to the city. Sora moved closer next to her, wrapping his arms around her small frame. Kairi pushed at him, trying to pry him off, but as usual, failed. Sora pulled Kairi closer to him and shook. Kairi suddenly felt something hot and wet hit her face and back. Kairi pulled away and glanced up at Sora.

Kairi's heart broke.

Sora was sitting there with tears falling down his handsome face. Kairi had caused those tears and felt horrible about it. Kairi moved closer to Sora and hugged him around his waist, hiding her face into his muscular arms. Kairi blushed but kept still, feeling every heart breaking sob. She couldn't take it anymore.

"I- I'm so sorry, Sora!! I didn't mean it!! I…I was just embarrassed and I overreacted! I hope you'll f-forgive me!!" Kairi cried into his shoulder. Sora's shaking slowed dramatically and stopped. His arms wrapped around Kairi again and pulled her close. Kairi relaxed and smiled through her tears.

"Yes, I'll forgive you, Kairi. I just want _you_ to forgive me for being too fast with you," Sora said in a murmured whisper. Kairi looked up at Sora and smiled. Sora leaned in and captured Kairi's lips with his own, causing Kairi to jump slightly. Sora smirked against Kairi's lips. Kairi wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened the kiss. Sora pulled away and laid his chin on top of Kairi's head, pulling her very close to him. Kairi sighed and buried her face into the crook of his neck.

"Yes, I forgive you. I…I…lo-love…you… and I always want you to be around," Kairi said quietly. Sora stiffened and looked down at Kairi.

"Y-you l-love m-m-me-e?" Sora asked. Kairi nodded and looked down.

'He's going to reject me…' Kairi thought, brokenhearted. Sora gave Kairi the most breathtaking kiss they had ever shared and pulled her even closer. (**A/N:\ **Okay I know I'm using this line too much…but it just works!! So deal with it!! XD)

"I love you too, Kairi. I always will," Sora said in a soft soothing voice. Kairi felt like crying, but instead, hugged Sora tightly. Sora hugged back and kissed the top of her head. They sat there for a few hours until the sun set. They stood up and started to head home.

"Hey, Kairi?" Sora asked. Kairi looked up at him and smiled.

"Yeah?" she asked back. Sora's hand automatically flew to rub the back of his neck, nervously.

"Umm….I wanted to know if….Will you be my…..girlfriend? Please?" Sora asked in a murmur. Kairi had a thoughtful face on for a few seconds, which grew into the largest smile he had ever seen.

"Yes!" Kairi yelled happily, jumping into Sora's arms. Sora wrapped his arms around her waist and kissed her, gladly.

"I guess I'll see you tomorrow," Kairi said, walking up to the door of the tattoo parlor. Sora nodded and waved.

"G' night Kairi!" Sora yelled, walking across the street. Kairi smiled and also waved.

"Goodnight Sora!!" Kairi also yelled. Kairi sighed happily and walked inside. She walked up to her room and jumped onto the bed and sighed.

'I'M IN LOVE!!!!' Kairi screamed in her head. She sighed and grabbed the pillow, laying her head on it. She fell asleep with a smile on her face.

XXXX

Sora's house

XXXX

The door to the twin brother's room swung open and Sora jumped onto his bed happily. He laid his head on his pillow and laughed.

'I'M IN LOVE!!' Sora thought very happily. He fell asleep instantly afterwards.

XXXX

Okay ppl!! I know this story was a little over used but it's 5:38 in the friggin morning and I'm TIRED AS HELL!!!!! This is probably the happiest chappie in here though. I can't type happy stories!!! I'm not a happy lovable hyper person (only with my friends). Please review…I wanna know if my reviewers really enjoyed this chapter!!!

kairisoraslove


	5. author's note

-1Dear readers,

I will not be writing posting up any new chappioes this week. Since my spring break is boring…..very boring, I have no inspiration. School is where I get my ideas….sooo….I have no clue what to write about this week. Please forgive me but I am sooooo bored this week!!

kairisoraslove

Sora: …..WRITE!! MORE!!

Kairi: Yeah!! I wanna know what happens……

Namine: Feh! Like I give a damn…

Roxas: I WILL BE BORED WITHOUT THIS STORY!!

Kairisoraslove: **EVERYONE BETTER BE IN THEIR CAGES, OR I **_**WILL**_** SPORK YOUR EYES OUT!!**

Everyone: rush into cages SORRY!!

Kairisoraslove: Sorry about that!! big evil grin I will spork anyone's eyes out if you complain about me not posting!! Enjoy spring break!!


	6. Chapter 5

-1HI!! I'M BACK!! Okay! (calms down) I have bad news…..(hides behind over-turned table, holding a spork) This story will end soon…..Very soon. I may have three more chappies but…that's it for this story.

PLEASE GIVE ME IDEAS!! I'M WIPED!!

Okay I'm going to skip two years in the story. Nothing good happens after the Spring Break story. Except Roxas and Namine are together.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH…blah blah blah legal crap.

XXXX

Two teens walked hand in hand down the street. Neither of them caring about the world around them. Kairi looked at Sora with longing, wishing the night would have continued, but to her dismay, the night had to end sometime. They were both still panting slightly from their previous activities. Kairi smiled sanguinely.

_flashback _

_Sora and Kairi were walking down the sidewalk, hand in hand. Kairi had a smug grin plastered on her face. She had begged and begged Sora for two days to go to a techno club, called The Key. Sora begrudgingly accepted, but had a pout stay on his face afterwards. Kairi giggled and told him to meet her their at eight. He sighed but nodded doubtfully. _

_Kairi and Sora went to their homes and got ready to go clubbing. Kairi raided her closet for the perfect outfit. She smiled victoriously when she found a blank tank top, a black gothic skirt, with chains and straps and many different undefined objects, and a pair of balck boots. She smiled and threw everything on, finding some accessories. She grabbed bright green fishnet arm wraps, and some glow-in-the-dark earrings._

_Kairi beamed as she looked at her reflection. She suddenly realized her hair was down. Kairi nodded to herself and grabbed a black hair tie, putting her hair in a high ponytail. When she was satisfied, she headed downstairs, grabbed a rice crispies bar, and headed to the club, but writing a note before hand. When Kairi reached the club, she sighed and tried to spot Sora _(like it's hard with his spiky hair)_ in the crowd._

_Sora was also searching the crowd, looking for Kairi. When he spotted her, his jaw was hanging open. He was checking out every little detail about her attire…or lack there of. He grinned, but that turned into a scowl of anger, as some hot shot was flirting with her. Kairi had a blank face as she watched the clueless fool try to flirt with her. She yawned and pushed past the moron. Suddenly the guy grabbed her arm, causing her to stumble, which led to her face first into his chest. _

_The guy pulled Kairi close, and roughly grabbed her chin, making her look at him. The guy had dirty blonde hair, blue eyes _(yeah, yeah…blonde hair blue eyes)_, a small nose, thin cheeks, and looked well groomed. She suddenly felt something warm and cold touch her thigh. Kairi grew red with anger and embarrassment She stiffened as she felt the hand move closer to her….eh….lower region_

_Suddenly the man was on the ground and an _extremely _pissed Sora, standing over him. Kairi sighed and walked up behind Sora, wrapping her arms around his waist, and nestling her head between his shoulder blades. She suddenly felt Sora huff and turned around quickly. Kairi looked up at him, a small precious smile gracing her lips. Sora smiled and gave Kairi a loving chaste kiss._

"_Happy to see me?" Sora asked, teasingly. Kairi cocked an eyebrow, and smirk took place of her smile._

"_Yeah, great timing!" Kairi said sarcastically. Sora rolled his eyes and wrapped an arm around Kairi's slim form. She relaxed and placed her head on his broad shoulder, walking towards the back of the line. Kairi huffed, irritated, as she grabbed Sora's hand and pulled him to the front. Kairi walked up to a bouncer and smiled when the bouncer let them in. Something hit Sora as he realized that this _was_ a techno club. Everyone was dancing, strobe lights were placed everywhere, and plenty of techno music was on._

"_DO YOU LIKE IT!?" Kairi yelled over the music. Sora nodded and grabbed Kairi's hand, making sure she didn't end up lost, or worse. He chuckled when Kairi jumped up and down when a song by Rihanna came on. She grabbed Sora and dragged him all the way over to the center of the floor where lights were under their feet. Kairi started to dance to the music, while Sora started in awe, watching her graceful, and yet, wild moves._

Please don't stop the music (4x)

It's getting late

I'm making my way over to my favorite place

I gotta get my body moving, shake the stress away

I wasn't looking for nobody when you looked my way

Possible candidate (yeah)

Who knew

That you'd be up in here looking like you do

You're making staying over here impossible

Baby I must say your aura is incredible

If you don't have to go, don't

_Sora watched closely, as Kairi moved to the music. All of a sudden, she was surrounded, and everyone was watching. Sora grew angry when some guys whistled or 'woofed' at her. He suddenly had an evil idea. Sora walked over to Kairi, placing his hands on her hips and moving along with her. Kairi stiffened but relaxed when she sensed it was Sora._

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

_As soon as those words were sang, Sora did everything. He turned Kairi around and gave her a sexy smile. Kairi felt like melting at that point. She had wanted to do this for awhile, and thought she would have had to make the first move. She was surprised Sora could even dance like this. She just shrugged and let the music take over again._

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rocking to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just cant refuse it

Keep on rocking to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

_Sora shivered when Kairi knocked up against him while dancing. He felt extremely turned on by this which caused Kairi to blush furiously when they danced. Everyone in the club was watching them now, observing how close they were. Sora and Kairi just blocked out everyone and everything while they danced. It made them feel like they were the only ones in the world._

Baby are ready cause its getting close

Don't you feel the passion ready to explode

What goes on between us no one has to know

This is a private show (oh)

Do you know what you started

I just came here to party

But now we're rockin' on the dance floor

Acting naughty

Your hands around my waist

Just let the music play

We're hand in hand

Chest to chest

And now we're face to face

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop

Please don't stop the music

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coo sa

Mama say mama sa, Ma ma coosa (2x)

Please don't stop the music (2x)

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

_By now, Kairi and Sora were panting from their little 'activity'. They had sweat beads rolling down their foreheads. They held each other as they danced. When people walked into the club, they went to stand and watch Kairi and Sora. _(**A/N:** heheheh….getting a tad bit dirty here. GRAB THE POPCORN!!)_ Kairi and Sora just danced and danced, keeping the others out of their mind._

I wanna take you away

Let's escape into the music

DJ let it play

I just can't refuse it

Like the way you do this

Keep on rockin' to it

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the

Please don't stop the music

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coo sa

Ma ma say ma ma sa, Ma ma coosa (6x)

Please don't stop the music

_As the music ended, Sora and Kairi shared a sweet kiss, in front of the huge crowd. The giant one hundred people crowd cheered and clapped for the teenage couple. Suddenly, when the couple looked up, they saw half of the people were teens from school. They blushed madly, hiding their faces. If they had known this was going to happen, both of them would have checked the crowd._

"_I think that got out of hand…" Kairi said, so only Sora could hear. Sora nodded, giving Kairi a gentle kiss. Kairi looked up and gave Sora a sweet loving smile, hugging him as tightly as possible. Sora grinned proudly as he hugged back._

"_I love you, Sora," Kairi said, a glint of happiness shining in her eyes. Sora blushed and kissed Kairi's forehead, pulling her closer._

"_I love you too, Kai," Sora whispered in her ear. Kairi shivered and giggled._

"_I'm parched! And very tired…And embarrassed," Kairi yelled, then started to mumble. Sora chuckled and grabbed Kairi's hand, pulling her to the bar. Kairi and Sora bumped into people, as they rushed to get a drink._

XXXX

Two hours later.

XXXX

_Kairi and Sora nearly fainted from all of the dancing they were doing. They still had a giant crowd surround them every time, too. It was annoying….Very annoying, having eyes watch your every move. It was great at first, but now it was like you were being followed. Scary._

"_I'm done!! I'm seriously drained, that I think I'll sleep for days on end!!" Kairi complained. Sora nodded his agreement. Kairi wrapped herself around his arm, keeping other girls away from him. _

_They had a little problem where Sora was being bombarded by girls, asking him out. Kairi was so jealous that she actually had a purple-ish black aura surround her, scaring away the competition. Sora didn't mind…Kairi decided that she was going to act like Sora belonged to her, which he did._

"_You know, Kai, I don't mind you doing this, but it's starting to cut off the circulation in my arm," Sora stated. Kairi grinned sheepishly, letting his arm go. As they were headed to the door, Sora and Kairi were attacked by a crowd of newly made fans. They asked for autographs and/or a kiss. This caused both to become jealous if either did kiss a cheek. Sora finally had regained enough strength to push through the crowd, and out of the club._

"_I hope that doesn't happen the next time," Kairi said, lost in thought. Sora looked at Kairi, horrified. Kairi glanced at Sora, with a smirk pasted on her face._

"_YEP!! I'm definitely going there again!!" Kairi shouted. Sora sighed as he rubbed his temples, trying to get rid of the headache that threatened to kill him. Kairi giggled and laid her head on Sora's shoulder. Sora looked down at Kairi, soaking in every detail of her face. He had never noticed that she had a little patch of nearly invisible freckles on either side of her nose. _

"_You have freckles," Sora stated, not knowing he had said it out loud. Kairi looked up at him, a pink tinge on her face. _

"_Someone finally noticed?" Kairi asked. Sora looked Kairi in the eye, noticing the same gleam of satisfaction he had earlier. He smiled and gave Kairi a breathtaking kiss. When he pulled away, Kairi fell forward, but was caught by Sora. _

"_Did you enjoy that?" Sora asked innocently. Kairi huffed but reluctantly smiled. Sora wrapped Kairi in an embrace that lasted for a few minutes._

"_I guess we should head home. If I don't get there in," Sora looked down at his watch, "SHIT!!" he sighed and let his head hang. Kairi bent over and looked up at Sora._

"_What's wrong?" Kairi asked , worried. Sora sighed and looked at Kairi._

"_I'm dead. I should have been home….Four hours ago," Sora said, "That and I'm gonna be home alone. My parents, Roxas, and me were supposed to go to Twilight Town to visit some old friends," Sora explained. Kairi had a confused look on her face, but that quickly turned into a giant grin._

"_Well, you _could_ stay with me and Aerith until they come back," Kairi suggested. Sora glanced at Kairi with a dark crimson blush painting his face. Kairi giggled and gave Sora a chaste kiss._

"_Think about it. You have until we reach the parlor," Kairi said matter-of-factly. Sora sighed and shook his head._

"_Fine."_

_end flashback _

Sora and Kairi were still walking hand in hand. Sora was thinking over the offer, trying to sort everything out. Kairi just had a smile on her face. They stopped when they reached the tattoo parlor. Kairi looked up at Sora, waiting for his answer.

"Okay," Sora said simply. Kairi had a confused look on her face.

"Huh?" she asked. Sora rolled his eyes.

"I said okay. I'll stay."

"YAY!!" Kairi yelled happily, jumping into Sora's arms. Sora caught her and carried her into the building. The door was unlocked because Aerith was always opened late. When Sora and Kairi walked through the door, Aerith jumped nearly five feet into the air. Kairi busted out laughing, while Sora was trying not to laugh. Aerith had a scowl on her face, counting backwards from ten under her breath.

"Sorry Aerith. We were at the new club. It was awesome!!" Kairi explained. Aerith's scowl did not disappear.

"And who told you it was okay to go to the club?" Aerith asked, hands on hips. Kairi gulped and looked around the room nervously. Sora walked up beside Kairi, protecting her from the blame. Aerith observed the way Sora stood his ground, hands clenched at his sides, and a frown plastered on his face. Aerith smiled and placed a hand on Kairi's shoulder, watching her flinch.

"Don't worry, I'm not gonna hurt you," Aerith said in a motherly tone. Kairi cocked an eyebrow and snorted. Sora chuckled and hugged Kairi. Kairi smiled and started to her room, Sora in tow.

"Oh and Sora's staying with us until his parents come back," Kairi said nonchalantly. Aerith stopped what she was working on and turned around slowly.

"Huh? I didn't quite catch that," Aerith said sarcastically. Kairi rolled her eyes and strolled up the steps. Sora's eyes switched between Kairi and Aerith, noting the electricity forming there. He slowly crept over to Kairi and hugged her close to his body. Kairi gasped and wrapped her arms around his neck.

"I love you, Sora. Never forget that.," Kairi whispered. Sora shivered at her tone.

"I love you too, Kairi. Don't worry, I'll never forget," Sora also whispered. Aerith looked at the couple and sighed, remembering the time she had spent with Cloud. She laid her head on the counter and decided to let them be.

"Go get ready for sleep. I won't be up much longer, and I want complete silence when I do go to sleep," Aerith stated. Kairi and Sora nodded and walked upstairs. Aerith started hitting her head off the counter when she remembered that there was a surprise in Kairi's room.

"Wow! I didn't think Aerith would actually give in," Kairi said, shocked. Sora laughed and wrapped his arms around Kairi's waist. Kairi giggled, and placed her hands on Sora's locked hands. When they reached the closed door of Kairi's room, she kicked it gently and the door was wide open. Kairi and Sora stared into the room.

"WHAT THE FUCK?!"

XXXX

YAY!! Okay I seriously wasn't planning on posting this chappie up so soon, but I got bored, being bored. (sigh) Just go along with it…Well, since it's almost Saturday, I have decided to start posting again. Trust me….This was NOT expected! The next chapter may include part of a lemon…or just the after details of one….FEEDBACK!! NEED FEEDBACK!!

kairisoraslove


	7. Chapter 6

-1AHH!! I'M SOOOO SORRY I HAVEN'T UPDATED LATELY!! I've been busy!! Okay, this is the second to last chappie in this story…I WILL make a sequel!! If any of you have ANY ideas….and I mean **any!!** PLEASE TELL ME!! I keep drawing blanks on how to start the sequel! Well, this chappie will include a little piece of lemon….I think..!! I really want this chapter to turn out!

I want to clear some things up:

Kairi, Sora, Roxas, Namine are 19 and they are out of high school. Aerith is 20 and has not been to college.

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH or any other Disney or Square Enix (sp?) characters…

Warning: Includes citrus!! DON'T READ IF YOU HATE!!

XXXX

"WHAT THE FUCK?!" Kairi screamed, staring at her flower filled room. There were roses, daisies, lilacs, tulips, irises, lilies, orchids, and even more types of flowers lining the room. Kairi rushed over to one of the vases and read the tag that was attached. Kairi's face turned red, not out of embarrassment, but out of anger. The flowers were from Riku and all of the guys from school. Kairi picked up the flowers and sat them on the floor.

"Wanna help? I'm keeping the flowers but throwing out the vases….Through the window…Into the alley. Where Riku and his buddies stand, listening to everything I say," Kairi said, say everything loud enough to carry down into the alley. Shortly afterwards, footsteps could be heard shuffling out of the alleyway. Kairi laughed, listening to the disappearing footsteps.

"Riku hangs out with his buddies underneath of your window, in an alley?" Sora asked, not surprised. Kairi nodded, continuing to laugh. It was Sora's face to turning red now. The thought of his enemy listening to Kairi at night pissed him off. Sora picked up a vase, taking out the flowers with his free hand, and setting them down.

"Might wanna duck Kairi. If I miss the window, it's going to shatter," Sora instructed. Kairi grunted and hid behind her bed. Sora threw the vase, and it flew out of the window.

"OW!!" someone yelled from outside. Kairi instantly got up and stuck her head out of the window. Kairi tried not to giggle at the sight below. Riku was on the ground, dizzy eyes ((the ones that anime characters get when they're unconscious)), and a vase that wasn't broken beside of him. Kairi's eyes widened, staring at the vase. All of a sudden, the vase blew up.

"OH MY GOD!! SORA GET THESE THINGS OUT OF HERE!! THEY'RE GOING TO EXPLODE!!" Kairi yelled warningly. Sora's eyes widened and he automatically picked up a vase, quickly dumping out the flowers and water, and throwing it out the window. The sound of breaking glass could be heard below. This continued until none of the vases were left in the room.

"That was scary," Kairi admitted. Sora walked over to Kairi, hugging her tightly against him. Kairi hugged him back instantly, feeling something tingly in her stomach and…other places. She blushed and pulled away from Sora slowly.

"I'm tired," Kairi said casually. Sora nodded his agreement.

"Where am I going to sleep?" Sora asked, scanning the room. Kairi also searched for a place.

'How about my bed?' Kairi asked in her mind. She quickly shook her head of that thought and sighed.

"Sorry, but it looks like the floor…" Kairi said, trying to hide her sadness. Sora chuckled and plopped down on the floor. He looked up at Kairi, thinking about…things. He shook his head of the thoughts, blushing quite madly.

"Umm…I'll get you some blankets and pillows," Kairi said, walking down the stairs to the closet. Sora glanced out of the window, staring at the stars that were visible in the city lights. Something hit him like a ton of bricks.

"Wonder why Kairi went goth?" he asked himself, not noticing Kairi, frozen behind him, tears streaming down her face. Sora heard a quiet sniffle, turning around to see Kairi leaning against the wall, crying silently. He quickly shuffled to get up, running over to the shaking teen.

"MOM!! NO!! Don't leave!!" Kairi cried out. Sora had a very worried look cross over his features, observing the girl screaming out memories. He shuddered at what had happened. Sora sighed, not wanting to know now.

"I don't w-want you to g-go," Kairi stuttered, not knowing where she was. Sora felt like crying, seeing Kairi with this state of mind.

"Kairi? Kairi, it's me. It's Sora," Sora whispered soothingly. Kairi looked up at him with puffy glazed eyes. Sora felt his heart break from what he was seeing. Kairi opened her mouth but closed it.

"S-Sora?" Kairi asked. Sora's head flew up hearing his name.

"Yeah?" he replied with a question. Kairi's eyes seemed to light up hearing his voice. She swiftly wrapped her arms around Sora, squeezing tightly. Sora encircled her body with his arms, pulling her closely, whispering soothing words.

"Sora? Umm…Sorry you had to see that. I have m-melt downs s-s-sometimes…" Kairi explained. Sora cocked an eyebrow and gawked at Kairi.

"Sorry I started your meltdown. I didn't think that would happen," Sora apologized. Kairi shook her head and grinned slightly.

"Don't worry, it wasn't your fault. It just happens when someone asks me about my past life. Always has, always will. I had to go to a psychiatric hospital for my episode treatment. It was huge, too! Plenty of room, wide halls, and a giant rec room!!" Kairi said, remembering her trip to the hospital. Sora had a huge smirk on his face, hiding it with his hand.

"It was great, until I met Riku. He went there for…Oh, I don't know. I forget what psychological problems he had. We had become friends, even a little relationship…" Kairi shuddered. "I liked him and he…He didn't like me. He was using me to impress some other girl there," Kairi stopped, looking at Sora's hurt expression.

"I don't know why I told you that. I'm sorry," Kairi said, feeling miserable. Sora gently took hold of Kairi's chin, lifting it up to let their eyes meet. Sora stared into her violet eyes, trying to make her feel better. He leaned in slowly towards her, capturing her lips in a gently kiss. When they pulled apart, Kairi had a small smile on her face.

"Thanks. I feel…happier now," Kairi said softly. Sora gave her a reassuring smile. They were staring at each other, until someone knocked on the door.

"Sora? Kairi? I'm going to bed. You better get ready, too," Aerith spoke, walking to her room.

"Well, guess we better get some sleep. I need to find a college tomorrow," Kairi voiced. Sora grunted in acknowledgement. He grabbed the pillows and blankets, making his bed, trying not to set them in a wet spot made by the flower water.

"Hmm…Guess I gotta clean _that_ up tomorrow, too," Kairi said sleepily. Sora laid down on his 'bed' and wrapped the blankets around him. Kairi sighed, laying down in her bed, snuggling under the covers. She looked out her window, observing the stars through the city lights.

'I wonder what life would be like if I hadn't become goth?' Kairi wondered. She felt her eyelids getting heavy. With that thought, Kairi fell asleep.

_xXdreamXx _

"_Mom? What that?" a small girl with pigtails asked. The adult chuckled and picked up the girl._

"_That? That's a diner. It's a place to eat," the mother explained. The girl bounced up and down excitedly._

"_Can we eat there?!" the girl asked, impatient. The older woman shook her head._

"_Sorry, sweetie. We have to meet your father," the adult said. The girl started to hit her mom. _

"_I don't wanna see daddy! He hurts me!" the girl wailed. When she had said that, the mom was confused._

"_What do you mean 'hurts you'?" the mom asked, staring at her child. The four-year-old fidgeted, trying to get out of the grasp of the adult._

"_He ways on top of me, and hurts me," the little girl said, looking through the diner window. The adult had a scared expression painted on her delicate features. She shook her head, figuring out some things._

"_What wrong, mommy? Did I say somefing wrong?" the little girl asked. The mother looked down at the girl shook her head, wiping away her tears. The little girl hugged her mom, wrapping her arms around her neck. The mom wrapped her arms around her child, holding her close._

"_How about we go home. I can make you some chicken and dumplings," the mom suggested. The little girl nodded her head vigorously. The adult laughed, carrying her child to their home. When they reached the yard, a man with brown hair stepped out of the house, drinking a brown liquid from a bottle. The woman looked at the man with fear, clutching the girl to her shivering body protectively. The man laughed, chucking the bottle off to the side._

"_I knew you'd figure it out! The bitch finally said something, huh!?" the drunk man asked, pulling something from his pocket. The woman's eyes widened in fear as she ran in the other direction, away from the house. She heard an evil chuckle, after that, a booming sound. She cried and looked down at the girl in her arms._

"_I love you," she said before falling to the ground. The girl shrieked, pushing her way from her mother, but failed, getting pummeled into the ground. The man walked over to the body turning it over, coming face to face with two different bodies. His eyes widened, as he stumbled backwards away. He hadn't realized that his daughter was in the woman's arms. He lifted up the silver weapon, holding it to his head and pulling the trigger._

_After awhile, the police arrived at the house, gathering up the bodies. The police officer that had the girl's body, noticed the rising and falling of her chest. She screamed for paramedics, and they rushed the girl off to the hospital. When the girl woke up, a brunette teen was sitting by her bed, leaning over the edge and calling for a nurse. Plenty of doctors and nurses ran into the room._

"_Sweetheart? I'm going to check your health while you're awake, okay?" the doctor asked politely. The girl nodded and laid very still, waiting as the doctors and nurses finished what they were doing. When they left, the brunette walked over to the bed._

"_Hi, I'm Aerith. I'm your…umm…godmother…I think," the brunette rambled, making the girl confused._

"_Godmother?" the little girl asked, staring at the teen. The brunette stopped talking and glanced down at the girl._

"_Yeah! Your mom is my friend…so she asked me to be your godmother, if anything happened to her. The girl stared up at the girl, tears filling her eyes. Aerith looked at the girl and panicked. _

"_Don't cry! What about your sister? Where is she?" Aerith asked. The girl looked around the room, scared._

"_I don't know. She wasn't outside when I was there," the girl explained. Aerith nodded, understanding what she meant._

"_Well, I'll be your mom until we can find you a new home, okay?" Aerith said, smiling at the girl. The girl nodded, happy that she had found a new family member._

_Xxend dreamxX_

Kairi sat up in the bed, sweating. She sighed when she realized that is was a dream. She laid back down in the bed, looking out the window. A grunt could be heard from the floor. Kairi rolled over, able to look at the owner of the grunt. She smiled when she saw Sora, laying on his stomach, face in pillow.

Kairi clutched at her chest, feeling the pain she had. She knew her health condition would kick in soon. Kairi knew she was going to die sooner or later. Tears fell down her pale face, hitting the shining pillow below. Her gaze drifted from her pillow to Sora. She crawled out of bed, kneeling beside of him.

"Sora, I wish you knew what was happening. I'll miss you and I hope you become happy in older age," Kairi whispered, sobbing quietly. Sora opened his eyes, sitting up, then pulling Kairi down with him.

"I hope you know, I would _never_ fall in love with someone else. I love you, Kairi, and nothing will change that," Sora said, kissing her forehead. Kairi looked up at him sadly.

"Sora, you don't understand….I'm…I'm d-dieing. I only have maybe until I'm 22," Kairi murmured, letting her eyes wander around the room. Sora laid there, shocked and hurt. He wrapped his arms around Kairi and started to lick and nibble on her neck. Kairi shuddered and fisted her hands in his hair, pulling Sora closer.

"You know…I-I think y-you're doing this on p-purpose," Kairi said, shakily. Sora stopped what he was doing and looked at Kairi, a big smirk appearing on his face. Kairi groaned and let Sora begin again.

XXXX

Thirty…minutes later….

XXXX

Kairi rolled off of Sora, falling onto the blanket covered floor, flushed, sore, and sticky. She glanced over at Sora, a blush spreading across her cheeks.

"That…was….amazing," Sora breathed out. Kairi blushed even more. Sora chuckled and turned on his side. He looked at Kairi up and down, mapping her body with his eyes. Kairi also turned over, laying against Sora's body. They were both panting, and everything seemed to disappear.

"I love you, Sora. You can't even guess how much that is," Kairi said, looking up at his red-ish face. Sora peeked down at Kairi, smiling at her sincere face. He sighed and pulled her closer, both of them falling asleep in each other's arms.

XXXX

Sorry if that was a little graphic…I was reading some Naruto fan fiction and I got the idea for this chappie. I hope you liked it because the story is almost over!! The next chappie is the last one!! This story was short, I know, but at least it was good. FEEDBACK!!

kairisoraslove


	8. Chapter 7

-1OKAY!! LAST CHAPPIE OF THIS STORY!! The sequel will be awesome!! ! WANT TO THANK ALL OF MY REVEIWERS FOR THE FEEDBACK!! (hugs reviewers) IDEAS!! IDEAS!! I NEED IDEAS!! I'M BRAIN DEAD RIGHT NOW!! HELP ME!!

**Disclaimer:** I do not own KH!! BUT I WANT TO!!

XXXX

Kairi woke up, feeling warm. She moved a little, stopping when a pain shot through her. She sighed and opened her eyes, nearly jumping up, but thought twice. There was Sora, holding her in his arms, with a small smile upon his face. Kairi blushed when she remember what they had done the night before.

'Aerith is going to brag to me about this…' Kairi though, sighing with aggravation. Kairi wiggled out of Sora's grip, not waking him up. She stood up, and started to walk. Kairi felt nauseous and dizzy all of a sudden. She quickly sat on the bed, holding her stomach.

"Oh man! I'm starved" Kairi said, a little too loud. Sora's eyes opened slowly, adjusting to the sun peaking through the window. He looked around the room, searching for the warm body missing from his arms. When he found her, she was over at the closet, digging to find clothes to wear.

"Kairi…Why did you wake me up so early? It's only……ten 'o clock!!' Sora complained. Kairi stopped searching through the closet and glanced at Sora. She giggled and started to search again. Sora sighed, climbing off of the floor. He walked over to Kairi, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"You know…I really wish you hadn't gotten up. We could have had more 'fun'," Sora whispered into Kairi's ear. Kairi shivered, but reluctantly pulled out some clothes. After putting her underwear, she pulled on all of the other clothes. Sora sat on the bed fully dressed and ready to go.

"I'm hungry!" Kairi yelled all of a sudden, jumping onto the bed beside of Sora. Sora scrambled to sit up, but Kairi was on top of him. He eyed the girl and smirked at how red her face was. She was happy, and it always warmed his heart to see her smile. Kairi was pinning his arms down onto the bed as she gave him a kiss.

"Are you man-handling me?!" Sora yelled, surprised. Kairi smiled an innocent grin and kissed him again.

"Nope! Just making sure you have a little sexual frustration," She said nonchalantly. Sora's eyes widened as he realized, she was serious. He tried to wiggle out, and finally escaped after bribing her with a kiss.

"Are you bribing the warden? I dare say, you are a pathetic one," Kairi said, examining her nails. Sora shook his head and hopped off the bed, stretching as he walked to the door. Kairi cocked an eyebrow, following Sora out, and downstairs.

"Where are we going?" Kairi asked. Sora pointed to a building a few blocks down. Kairi squinted her eyes and looked up at Sora in disbelief.

"What?" Sora asked, looking down at the confused Kairi. Kairi shook her head and looked at the building that was approaching. Sora rolled his eyes, grabbing Kairi's hand. Kairi squeezed his hand gently, keeping close to him. Sora looked down at her and frowned.

Kairi had her head hidden slightly in his sleeve. She was trying to hide, but since Sora had a grip on her hand, she couldn't get behind him. He sighed and let go of her hand. Kairi instantly got behind him exactly as they reached the front door of the building. Sora turned around and looked down at Kairi.

"What's wrong, Kai? You've been acting like this since we left," Sora said, glancing around. Kairi sighed and leaned forward against Sora. She started to shake, which caused Sora to hold her against his chest. Kairi turned her head and laid her cheek on his chest. She listened to the beat of his heart and wiped away her tears.

"Umm….I-I….I was….umm….really injured here…..It was after I was placed in the mental hospital," Kairi said, "I was…shot…by…..Well, Riku…." Kairi said looking down at the ground. Sora stared down at her with wide eyes. Kairi looked up at Sora, wincing at the intense anger flying through his eyes.

"Sora, I know it upsets you, but I had Riku sent to jail. I sued him for a few thousand dollars, too," Kairi said, hugging Sora. Sora huffed and hugged Kairi.

"Still want to go inside?" Kairi asked, looking at the front door. Sora looked over his shoulder and chuckled.

"Yeah. You?" He asked, tensely. Kairi nodded, and they both headed inside. When they stepped through the door, Kairi nearly fainted, and Sora just stood there staring at the scene before them. Namine, Roxas, Mr. and Mrs. Yamoto were there, and…..Kairi's adopted mom. Kairi shook her head in disbelief.

"N-no! S-she-she's not here," Kairi stuttered, making everyone stare in their direction. Kairi and Sora froze instantly.

"Kairi? Sweetheart? Is that really you?" Kairi's mom said, heading over to embrace Kairi. Sora noticed the fear emitting from Kairi and quickly wrapped her in his arms. Kairi's mom stopped and glared at the brunette.

"Whoever you are….Let go of my daughter," The adult spat, walking towards Sora and Kairi. Kairi started to shake and held on tightly to Sora's shirt, trying to pull him closer. Mrs. Hiratasuka was walking at a fast pace, an angry look on her face.

Kairi let it out.

She walked up to her mom and punched her in the jaw. Kairi's mom stumbled and held her jaw, shocked at what the girl had done. She hobbled to get up, rushing over to Kairi, fisting the girl's red hair in her hands, holding her eye level.

"Bitch! If you _ever_ do _that _again, I _will_ punish you!!" Mrs. Hiratasuka said, venom lacing her voice. Kairi didn't say anything. She spit in the adult's face, getting pushed to the floor. Kairi looked up at Sora and her eyes begged him to help her. He gave her a sad look, tears falling now and then. Kairi's eyes widened when she realized what he was telling her.

She was leaving.

Kairi stood up and ran over to Sora quickly, hugging him around the waist. She cried pleading him to help her.

"Don't let me go, Sora!! I want to stay with you!! I love you!" Kairi cried out, holding onto Sora even tighter. Sora cried and held Kairi, comforting her for the last time. Mrs. Hiratasuka grabbed Kairi's shirt and yanked her back. Everyone in the room looked down sadly, wishing it would end differently.

"Sora! I'm not letting my mom take me and the child!!" Kairi yelled, struggling. Sora's head shot up, confused at the word 'child'. Kairi's mom let go of the shirt and stared at her daughter, shocked.

"W-what!? Y-you're pregnant!!" Sora yelled, hands flailing. Kairi looked down at the ground embarrassed. She nodded and looked up at Sora trough her bangs. He had a blank face. Kairi sighed and dusted off.

"So you don't want it. I figured.." Kairi said sadly. Sora jumped up and ran over to Kairi, pulling her against his chest.

"I never said that! I want this child as much as you do. I love you, Kai, and I am responsible for the kid, too," Sora stated, kissing Kairi's temple. Kairi had tears fill up her eyes, letting them fall as she looked up at the brunette. Sora smiled down at Kairi, tears splashing her face. The moment was ruined by someone tearing them apart.

"I don't care if you _do_ want the child!! You're getting an abortion!! I will _not_ let a filth child come into this world!!" Kairi's mom yelled, pulling Kairi towards the door. Someone came over and placed a hand on the woman's shoulder, stopping her from leaving. She turned around and saw that Sora's dad had walked over with a blank face. Kairi's mom gulped and looked around nervously.

"Why do you insist on these two being apart? They haven't done anything to you," Mr. Yamoto spoke, glancing at Kairi and Sora. Kairi's mom sighed and let go of Kairi. Kairi quickly stepped back, rushing over to Sora's side, hugging him around the waist.

'Little bitch! You can never be happy!! You're a whore!! Just like your mom!' Kairi's adopted mom screamed in her head. Kairi was hugging Sora tightly, trying to make sure she was safe. When no one came to get her, she relaxed a little standing up straight. Sora smiled and gave Kairi a quick kiss.

"How did you know you were pregnant anyway?" Sroa asked realizing why she was still here. Kairi blushed and averted her gaze to anything else.

"Umm…I was really…nauseous earlier. I didn't eat anything bad and we had breakfast…I guess I knew because this has happened before…" Kairi said, looking down at the ground. Sora grew red with anger. He knew who had done it, too.

Riku.

Sora sighed, clenching and unclenching his hands. Kairi giggled and walked up to Sora, kissing his nose. Sora stopped and grinned his trademark grin at Kairi. She smiled and hugged him quickly. She still felt something. Something missing.

Kairi blinked away the tears threatening to fall. She knew what was happening. Her life was going to end very soon. She looked up at Sora, brokenhearted. Sora met her gaze and frowned. He read her easily. He let out a shaky breath and looked up at everyone. Sora grabbed Kairi and left the building.

"C 'mon, Kai. I want to show you something," Sora murmured, pulling Kairi along. Kairi gave Sora a confused look, but let his plans play out. They reached a building about two stories tall. It was just an ordinary house.

"Do you want to meet someone? I know who lives here who's related to you," Sora explained, dragging Kairi up to the house. Sora rang the doorbell. They waited and waited, until someone answered the door. It was a black haired guy. He looked like he was twenty. Kairi cocked an eyebrow and looked at Sora.

"Can I help you?" The guy asked, looking at the two of them. Sora nodded and pulled out some pictures. The guy's eyes widened, staring at the picture of a woman.

"Was this your mom?" Sora replied with a question. The guy nodded looking at Sora and Kairi.

"I'm Leon. If you want to come on in…." Leon said, moving aside so that Kairi and Sora could get inside. When they walked in, Kairi froze as she looked at the pictures hanging on the wall. There was her mom with a black haired guy, and a baby cradled in her arms. Kairi thought she would break down.

"That was mom. She was beautiful, but always sad. Every guy she was married to, divorced her for her money," Leon said behind Kairi. Kairi turned around and stared at Leon. He shifted uncomfortably.

"Why you looking at me like that, kid?" He asked, avoiding Kairi's eyes. She smiled and hugged Leon.

"I didn't know I had a brother," Kairi said, hugging him even tighter. Leon, confused and…confused, looked down at Kairi.

"Your mom was my mom. I may be your stepsister , but that doesn't mean I can't call you bro!" Kairi said excitedly. Leon jumped away from Kairi, gawking at her. She cocked her head to the side, looking like a puppy. Leon shook his head and sighed.

"I don't know who you are, but I think you are my sister. Were you the one that was taken to the hospital after mom was shot?" Leon questioned. Kairi nodded and looked back up to the picture. Leon chuckled.

"It's sad. She had to pick the worst guy ever. He was a drunk and a bastard. He always took advantage of her. That's why I left," Leon clarified. Kairi bobbed her head in agreement. She walked over to Sora and hugged him.

"Leon this is Sora. He's my boyfriend, and the father of the baby!" Kairi yelled excitedly. Leon's eye twitched as he clenched his fists. Sora noticed this and gulped, hiding behind Kairi. Kairi laughed and stepped out of the way.

"So you're pregnant? This punk better take care of it!!" Leon snapped. Sora yelped and ducked behind the couch. Kairi busted out laughing, holding her stomach. Sora peeked out from the side of the couch, getting back behind it.

"Okay, okay. Who's that?" Kairi asked, pointing to a picture of a woman with short black hair and dark brown eyes. Leon glanced at the picture and smiled.

"That's Yuffie. She's my wife," Leon stated. Kairi looked around the house, searching for any sign of a woman.

"Where is she?" Kairi asked, continuing the search. Leon huffed and trudged up the steps. Kairi winced when yelling started and giant thumping sounds could be heard. Kairi looked at Sora as he crept over to her, making sure Leon wasn't around. They both ran out of the house when kunai started to fly everywhere.

"What the hell!?" Sora yelled as they ran to safety. Kairi tried to catch her breath, failing miserably. She fainted, but Sora caught her before she hit the ground.

'The baby must be too much right now."

XXXX

Nine months later

XXXX

Cries could be heard from a room. Not just any cries. A baby's cries.

"Push! You're almost there!" a doctor yelled, gently tugging on a little body. A woman screamed, panting heavily.

"Kairi!! You can do it!!" Sora yelled, holding onto Kairi's hand. Kairi screamed once more as the doctors finally had the baby in their hands. They cleaned it up and wrapped it in a pink blanket. Kairi laid on the bed exhausted. She had been in labor for thirty-two hours, living through a miracle hell. Sora moved her wet hair from her face, kissing her gently. Kairi didn't kiss biss back.

"Kairi?" Sora said quietly. Kairi still didn't answer. Sora inspected her movements.

There was no movement.

Sora looked down quickly, trying to see Kairi's chest rise and fall. Tears slid down his face. Suddenly the heart monitor went flat. Doctors and nurses rushed in, dragging out advanced equipment. Sora was kicked out of the room, told to go wait with the others. Everyone stood up when Sora stepped into the room.

"S-she's gone. She's d-dead," Sora mumbled, staggering to a chair. Mrs. Yamoto's hand flew up to cover her mouth. Leon looked a little green, Yuffie started to cry, Mr. Yamoto tried to calm down his wife, Namine hugged Roxas and started to cry heavily. Sora sat in the chair, thinking about what was going to happen.

"Mr. Yamoto?" a nurse asked, peeking through the doors. Sora stood up quickly, knowing it was him she called. The nurse looked down at the ground, shifting her feet. Sora knew Kairi had died, then and there.

"She's gone. Isn't she," Sora said, walking over to the nurse. The nurse nodded sadly, moving aside so he could see Kairi for the last time. When Sora walked into the room, he ran over to the bed, grabbing Kairi's hands. Her hands were still warm, but the warmth was dissipating. Sora broke down, head laying on the bed beside of the woman he loved.

"Kai. I l-love you. Please be safe where you are," Sora prayed, kissing Kairi's lips. He saw that her face was a peaceful one. The door opened, telling that someone was entering. Sora turned around and saw a nurse holding the baby.

"Here. She's a precious one. Very quiet," the nurse said, handing the baby to Sora. He looked up at the nurse, smiling sadly.

"I hope you'll be okay," the nurse whispered, looking at the baby girl. Sora looked at the nurse, curious.

"What's your name?" Sora asked. The nurse looked Sora in the eyes, noticing the hopeful glint. She smiled and gently grabbed the baby, rocking her to sleep.

"Minnie. Don't laugh or I'll hurt you," Minnie threatened, walking out of the room. Sora grinned, following the nurse.

"Don't steal Keyra! I'm taking her home the day after tomorrow!" Sora yelled after the nurse. The nurse waved one hand off to the side, quickly returning it to hold Keyra. Sora sighed, gathering up everybody and leaving the hospital until he returned for the baby.

XXXX

Four years later….

XXXX

A couple, with a little girl, walked up to a polished headstone. The man grabbed the girl and kneeled down in front of the stone. The girl looked up at the man, confused. He smiled softly.

"This is your mother's grave, Keyra," Sora explained, chuckling softly as Keyra went wide-eyed.

_I can take the rain on the roof of this empty house, that don't bother me_

_I can take a few tears now and then and just let them out_

_I'm not afraid to cry_

_Every once in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sora sighed, picking up Keyra and heading over to Minnie. The ex-nurse smiled, giving Sora a chaste kiss. Sora grinned, holding Keyra in front of him. Minnie giggled and took the girl.

_It's hard to deal with the pain of losing you everywhere I go _

_But I'm doing it_

_It's hard to force that smile when I see our old friends and I'm alone_

_Still harder getting up, getting dressed, living with this regret_

_But I know if I could do it over_

_I would trade, give away all the words that I saved in my heart that I left unspoken_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sora frowned, looking down at the ground. Minnie sighed sadly, laying her head on his shoulder. Sora gave a grunt of apology and laid his head on hers.

_I'm not afraid to cry every one in a while even though going on with you gone still upsets me_

_There are days_

_Every now and again I pretend I'm okay but that's not what gets me_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

_What hurts the most, was being so close_

_And having so much to say_

_And watching you walk away_

_Never knowing, what could have been_

_And not seeing that loving you_

_Is what I was trying to do_

Sora sighed, looking back at the stone with the angel on top. Minnie and Keyra also looked at the stone, looking down at the ground afterwards. They family walked to the car, leaving the crowded, but yet, empty cemetery.

XXXX

(hides behind over turned table) DON'T KILL ME!! I DON'T WANT THE STORY TO END EITHER!! (sigh) Okay, sad chappie, but it ended how I envisioned it! Okay killing off characters is my pet peeve, but this story seemed to go with that sort of flow. SORRY TO ALL KAIRI FANS!! (ducks behind table holding a spork) GIVE ME THE IDEAS!! I NEED BRAIN FOOD!! DAMNIT!!

kairisoraslove


	9. alternate ending!

-1Okay….Some really good reviews were given. And yes I'm sorry for killing off Kairi!! I added this alternate ending to make ppl happy!!

((THIS WILL BE VERY SHORT!!))

**Disclaimer: **I do not own…KH. But I really wish I did!!

((this takes place after the birth))

XXXX

A woman woke up in a room that was extremely bright. She blinked, adjusting her focus. Kairi looked around wondering where she was, but memories flooded back, pain shot throughout her whole body, and her arms felt empty. Kairi hit the call nurse button, waiting for someone to walk in. When a nurse walked in, she looked ready to faint. She rushed over to Kairi and poked her shoulder.

"OH MY GOD!! YOU'RE ALIVE!?" The nurse yelled, pressing a button for the doctor to come in. When the doctor got there, he also looked ready to faint. He walked over to Kairi and looked at the machines she was hooked up to. He smiled a broad smile and walked out of the room. A few minutes later, Sora walked in, running over to Kairi's bed and gave her the most passionate kiss they had ever shared.

"Sora? What happened?" Kairi asked, noting the way he flinched when she mentioned it. Sora sighed but told her about what had happened. Kairi had tears rolling down her face, but she quickly noticed that the baby wasn't in the room. She called the nurse, and asked her to bring the baby into the room. The nurse nodded happily, rushing out of the room, and walking back in with the baby.

"Oh, she's beautiful!" Kairi said happily, holding the baby close. She looked up at Sora with teary eyes and smiled. Sora also smiled and gave Kairi a kiss.

XXXX

Later that night….

XXXX

Kairi and Sora watched as the baby slept, enjoying each other's company. Kairi hugged Sora close, making sure he didn't disappear. Sora wrapped his arms around Kairi's small frame, making sure she didn't end up disappearing forever. They stayed like that all night, enjoying every moment.

They were both alive and healthy.

They both knew that they would be together forever….

XXXX

Okay!! There!! Happy!? I fixed the story to make YOU PPL HAPPY!! YOU HAD BETTER HAVE ENJOYED IT!! ((chases ppl with sporks!!))

kairisoraslove


	10. ANNOUNCEMENT!

-1ANNOUNCEMENT

Okay! Good news everyone! After two years of struggling with a good way to continue on this story without getting to crazy, I have finally managed to piece together a story about Keyra, Sora and Kairi's daughter, and how she takes on the malicious life of a high school teenager with a twist. Quite interesting when I thought about it, but I'm not sure if the same goes for all you readers. I'll give an explanation (coughsuckysummerycough) of what the story is about.

Boys, Makeup, and….Emo Gummy Bears?

Keyra, a regular fifteen year old girl, must take on the role as a high school student. Feeling antsy, and alert, Keyra can't shake the feeling that something's wrong with the school and its odd faculty. She soon finds out she was right, when the teachers hold students hostage. When Keyra's best friend, gets killed during the onslaught, Keyra gathers up her friends and enemies, and takes on the worst bad guys to ever hit on Destiny Island. Will they survive? What happens if they lose? Is that girls hair messed up? Read to find out!

Haha, yea I know, suckish, but it will be more interesting if you read. I just have problems explaining something as a whole….Love you guys! Hope you support, and I'll do the same! :]

.kairiXsorasXlove.


End file.
